Cow's Survivor Series
Cow's survivor series is based off of the CBS show Survivor. It was created on April 10th, 2012 and is currently beginning it's second season. It is hosted by tengaged user cowkal2. In Cow's first season of Survivor the twelve contestants were shipped off to the canadian wilderness. They were split into two tribes Enapay and Ahgina. Enapay won the first two challenges and Ahgina voted off athenaa and swimboy. Then the tribe switch came and brought Ahgina their first win. On Enapay, the four original Enapays had their sights on the original Ahginas, but pundo2 had other plans. At tribal council pundo2 whipped out an idol, given to him by astros, sending DJ2230 packing for the first blindside of the season. then came the merge, and astros took the first immunity, the old enapay went hunting and voted off bcl, acftw was also medically evacuated due to inactivity, the tribe then had its sights on tyler, but thanks to a hidden immunity idol received from astros, he was saved and blindsided pundo, then tyler took home immunity and the old enapay voted off epstar, sfev was then medically evacuated and we were down to four, astros and primmy won immunity and astros andy and primmy voted off tyler, in the final immunity challenge andy let astros win, only to be booted off, in the final 2 astros won over primmy in a 3-2 vote to be crowned sole survivor. ''Season 1: Canadian Wilderness'' Cow's survivor 2: Australian Outback For the second season of Cow's survivor, the seventeen new castaways were shipped off down under to the harshness that is the Australian Outback. The castaways were split into two tribes, Kucha, and Ogakor. Along with a new season also came a new twist, skull island. Here castaways could receive a reward, but at a price. For every reward they received from skull island they were also punished. As part of the twist castaway Jonny_algeo and qwerty were sent to skull island. In the first immunity challenge the castaways played pass the torch, and it was very clear that Ogakor meant buisness as they creamed Kucha sending them to the first tribal council. Ogakor then sent Jag and Carrie to skull island. At tribal, only four members of Kucha voted, but in the end they voted of an ACTIVE player, Jamesatonga. In the second immunity challenge, Kucha was looking for a win. However their hearts sunk when they found out that Jag had won an advantage for Ogakor. In the challenge, it was a very close matchup, But in the end the advantage fron Jag helped them win for a second time in a row. At tribal, it was very clear this tribe had some extra weight that needed to be dealt with. The remaining active players Voted off Justdontevictme and hoped that they werent too far down in numbers yet. After Justdontevictme left tribal, the castaways were informed of a tribe switch. The tribes were switched up and the new tribes headed to their first immunity challenge as new tribes. At the challenge Kucha won it's first victory and sent Ogakor to tribal. however Littleboy carrie and kanyouhelpme were all med evaced so nobody was voted out. at the immunity challenge, it was a close race between bubba and bigbrother, but bubba ended out on top to win the first individual immunity. Bubba then sent bigbrother to skull island. At tribal council, it was clear that everyone was playing their own game, But enough people felt as though Cfff was a threat and blindsided him. at the next immunity challenge, jag brought home victory and sent qwerty to skull island. at tribal, the votes were very scrambled, But charliescene caught the two unlucky votes that sent him packing to become the first jury member. At the immunity challenge, Jag and bigbrother battled it out, in the end, jag won. Bigbrother, who was so upset that he lost, quit the game. zattack also left the group so we were then down to 8. At tribal, there was a three way tie between jonny, bugs and otto. The tribe re-voted and ottoman was sent packing. At the next immunity challenge, the castaways learned that the next tribal would be a double tribal, and two people would be going home. At the immunity challenge, It was a race between Bubba and Bugs, But in the end, bubba took home immunity. At tribal, by a unanomous decision. Jonny and Crystal were sent home. And then there were five. In the finale. Jag won the final 5 immunity, and Jag Qwerty and Survivor saw bubba as a threat and voted him out. Qwerty then won the final 4 immunity and Qwerty and Survivor voted out Jag. In the final immunity challenge, survivor came out victorious. In a tough decision, he decided to send Qwerty home and take Bugs with him to the final 2. In the end, Bugs got the jury votes needed to become the Sole survivor.